


16 and Pregnant

by Hugsandlove15



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugsandlove15/pseuds/Hugsandlove15
Summary: Boruto and Sarada should have been more careful, 16 was to young to have a baby, and now they'd have to put things on hold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I benged watched 16 and pregnant but the fanfic won't be like the show. Let's just say the show enspired me to write it.

Bolt and Sarada didn't know what they had done would be convisered wrong for there age. They were only 16 at the time and while Bolt had grown up in sex positive house and already had "the talk" with his father, Sarada s mother and barely spoke of it and when Sarada had asked her father he had said "Don't do it" and left it at that. The two had gotten curious and things had happened and while they were young they didn't think anything bad would happen. Especially since it didn't las long. They didn't do it again. For now their curiosity had been sated. 

Something bad did happen though and it resulted in Bolts door being broken down and him being woken up out of a deep sleep by a man grabbing him by his t-shirt collar. At first Boruto hadn't understood what was happening but when his mind cleared up he was able to tell who was grabbing him. It was Sasuke. His mentor, why was he mad. No...he was livid. The entent to kill was in his eye. He threw Boruto onto the bed. 

"You little bastard! How dare you?" 

He was about to punch the young teen when Naruto had come in. He didn't know what was going on but he definitely wasn't going to let Sasuke just beat up on his kid. 

"Sasuke. Sasuke! Calm down what the hell is going on here?"

"Your son got my daughter pregnant!"

"Slow down! What are you talking about?" Naruto asked before looking between his best friend then to his son.

"Your son had sex with my daughter and now Sarada is pregnant." 

Bolt was noticeably shaken up. He hadn't planned on being awakened by this. And what was he talking about? They had used protection and...that's right it broke. It was just one time though...one time is enough. They had tried to sweep it under the rug and hope nothing happened but obviously that wasn't a solution. 

Sasuke was still visibly angry but after talking about the issue it was obvious he didn't want to strike the boy as much as he did moments ago.

"A-are your sure she's..?" Bolt finally spoke up. He had never seen Sasuke like this. He was always so cool but right now he was...scary.

"I'm positive..."

"Oh shit...I need to talk to her."

"Your not going anywhere near her right now."

"But-"

"Maybe we should sit down with everyone and talk this out. Why do you come back in the afternoon and we'll work this out." Naruto said trying to deflate the situation. He couldn't believe was his ear were hearing. What was he even going to say to his son after this. He couldn't get mad at him for having sex. They didn't run like that in this houses. He was going to scold him for now using proper protection though. He was way to young to be popping out kids. They're hard to take care of and cold slot of money.

"Fine...I'll be back tomorrow." Sasuke said before pushing Naruto off of him and leaving. Sasuke did need the time to cool off.


	2. Chapter 2

Bolt didn't sleep the rest of the night. How could he. He fucked up. He fucked up real bad. What were they going to do. That hadn't even told anyone they'd be dating for a while now because bolt was to embarrassed to talk about it. He turn just as red as his mother when people would ask him if he had a girlfriend. It's the one trate he wished he didn't get from her. This was a little to much.

Not only that his mentor was pissed at him and probably wouldn't train him anymore. Bolt would have to continue by himself for now in his training or at least he'd go to his dad when he had the time. He was the hokage after all. He didn't have a lot of time in the world. 

Bolt didn't eat all day and neither didn't Sarada. They were both sick to there stomachs. Bolt from anxiety of the situation and Sarada from morning sickness and the anxiety of everything. 

Her father was mad and it was obvious. He didn't like the idea of someone touching his daughter in such a way even if it was the kid he was training. He didn't even relize the two had that kind of relationship. Then again he hasn't even seen the two hold hand. The do insist on sitting next to eachother when the Uchihas and Uzamakis go out together but he just thought that that's what best friends did. If anything he thought the two had grown up more like cousins. He was horribly wrong.

As much as he wanted to kick the little guys ass he couldn't. Last night he had been buried in anger. He was acting without thinking and that wouldn't have turned out well. Then again anyone else would be just as mad when out on a mission and finding out through a letter your kid is pregnant. He didn't know how to deal with Sarada. He wasn't the best parent and he knew it. He was gon so much he didn't even know what's proper punishment for Sarada would be. So he left it up to Sakura. He'd inforce anything she put into place. The thing is she didn't know what to do either. 

She never imagined she'd be dealing with this situation. All she could do was feel sympathy for her daughter was was doubled over the toilet right now vomiting. She rubbed her back and held her hair out of the way.

"Are you okay?" She asked rubbing soothing circles into her daughters back. 

"Y-yea...I think I'm good now..." Sarada said as she grabbed some tissue to wipe he mouth off with. Sakura handed her a glass of water and she drank it slowly. It settled her stomach only just a little.

It pained Sasuke to hear Sarada vomet so much. Sakurai morning sickness had never been like that. Maybe if he'd been around more while she was growing up this would have never happened.

Sakura walked with Sarada as she went the kitchen table and watched at she sat down. Sarada rubbed her eyes before fixing her glasses. 

"You should eat something. Just a little bit." Sakura said.

Sarada nodded in response.

"Darling are you hungry?" She asked looking up at sasuke who was in the livingroom brooding.

"Yea." He said was he got up to change seats, going to sit across his daughter.

Sakura cooked in silence. Making something light for Sarada to eat. Anything to heavy would just cause her to puke again. Sarada barely touched he food when she got it. Really she didn't want her parents to hate her and while she got reassurance that her mom was going to be there for her she wasn't sure about her dad. He was the one who told her not to have sex in the first place.

She looked up at him like a sad puppy and god Sasuke hated seeing that expression on her face. He put his chopsticks down and let out a sigh. You could tell it was filled with a lot of aggravation he was keeping inside and was now letting out. He reached across the table and tapped her forehead gently. No matter what he still loved his baby girl. Just from that one gesture you could see a lot of tension leave Saradas body.

"Eat a little more then go take a nap. I'll wake you when it's time to go." Sasuke said. It was obvious she needed more rest. Sarada did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto explains what went wrong

Bolt was being forced to to tell his parent about that night as much as he didn't want to. It was supposed to be private even if it had led to the current situation. He did get a girl pregnant after all. 

"Mom, tell him to stop asking!" He yell out, almost in a wine. 

"Bolt I can't do that, we need to know what happened so we can prevent this from happening again in the future." As much as Hinata didn't want to talk about her sons sex life, that she didn't know he even had until recently, they needed to make sure he was prepared.

He let out a groan and his face turned red. 

"Bolt you don't have to go into detail just tell us where things went wrong." Naruto said. 

"F-fine..." it was obvious the teen was flustered. "Everything was going fine until I pulled out...the condom had snapped, there was a huge hole in it. The was a really big mess. I suggested that we tell Aunty Sakura but she flipped out on me. Yelled about how we can absolutely not tell her parents. We decided to ignore it. I wasn't aware anything was going on until Unkle Sasuke burst into my room. I guess Sarada was hiding it or something...I should have been more careful."

"It sounds like the condom was expired..." he let out a sigh. "There's not much we can do at this point. The next step is up to Sarada..."

"Dear do you think she..."

"I don't know what she'll do but if she desires to keep it the only solution I can see is them marrying. I know it's a little young but tons of people have gotten married at their age. It's not illegal. Neither of them did anything wrong just a little to early..." Naruto really wished this had happened when they were much older if at all.

Actually the earliest someone can get married in Konaha is 16 parental permission. While people didn't do it much anymore Naruto didn't see a point in changing the law. Most people didn't even know it existed anymore.

When Sasuke arived back at the Uzamaki household it was obvious he was agitated still but not nearly as angry as before. They all gather around the table, all but Himawari who was told to go out for the evening and shop. She wasn't aware of what was going on yet. 

Bolt sat sandwiched between his parents and Sarada sat sandwiched between her own on the other side of the table. The room was silent. All Bolt wanted to do is hug Sarada and tell her how sorry he was. He was putting the blame all on himself. Sasuke was the first to speak up.

"So...what do we do now?"

"Well...I think the next logical step is marriage? That is if Sarada decides to keep it."

"She's keeping it." Sakura spoke up, even though Sarada had made no such claim of deciding on that. "That's and Uchiha and an Uzamaki. There's not a lot of us left. She can't have an abortion. I like Narutos idea."

"I don't." Sasuke said. While bolt had become a strong ninja through the years he didn't see him as enough of a man for his daughter. Especially since he wasn't careful enough to not get her pregnant in the first place. 

"I'm okay with it if Sarada is." Bolt said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I already said I'd be by her side for the rest of her life."

"I don't know what I should do." She had considered the possibility of an abortion but she didn't want to upset her parents and any object they had just now put that idea to rest.

"What about the option of adoption?" Hinata finally spoke up. 

"That can't be in option. This child's kekkei genkai is to powerful to let into the wrong hands." Sasuke said. He was was now starting to think the idea of marriage was the better option. 

"If they do get married we could make it seem like we've planned this on purpose to save face. No one needs to know it was unplanned." Hinata said.

"Then I think it's decided on. They get married. I'll get the paperwork ready to be signed. We can have the ceremony later. No need to rush this to much." Naruto said.

Sarada didn't like this but she didn't know what to say. She really liked Bolt but she felt they were to young to marry but then again she still didn't know what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feed back. It helps me write.


End file.
